


Rivalry

by D0ll



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: F/M, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:03:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D0ll/pseuds/D0ll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Titus and Balem fight over their mother's love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to my gorgeous beta kyuubi_wench thanks doll face xo.

In a fit of rage after an argument between her and Balem where they both said things they shouldn't have and ended with her a bloody lip and him a blackened eye Seraphi boarded the first shuttle she could.

It was the first time she left Balem in centuries and she could only imagine the fit he would throw when he realized she was gone. Like a spoiled child.

She didn't want her daughter false smiles she wanted her youngest son's playful nature and his charming smile. So she traveled to the planet she head Titus was currently residing in.  
This planet was beautiful and vibrant. Its people were dark and stunningly attractive and there always seemed to be some kind of festivity happening. Seraphi could easily see why Titus was attracted to this land.

Like magnets sooner rather than later she found him. Titus smirked when she approached him at a marketplace brimming with different languages she didn't understand and rich smelling spices. It felt like no time had passed when she hugged him their laughter vibrating their bodies as he swung her around. "Mother, I have missed you terribly."  
She took his face in her hands marveling at how handsome the creature she had created was, "I missed you too."

Titus a charming, attractive and wealthy man never was one who lacked for friends. He introduced her to the high society on this planet and she delighted in the company. Seraphi was so used she to being put on a pedestal and hidden away from everyone by Balem it was a welcome change. Titus showed her off to everyone, ever the hedonist, he encouraged her to drink with him and flirt.

One night they stayed at a grand plazzo of one of Titus' friends, a wealthy merchant with a snake charming smile. It was far from the most impressive residence Seraphi ever stayed in but she accepted the large room with a round marble bath he offered her graciously. Looking at the foriegh architecture and colorful mosiac curiously.

The servants filled the tub with steaming hot water, then undressed her and Seraphi ordered them out wanting a bit of peace. She sunk into the tub letting her long dark hair get wet, she only had her eyes closed for a moment when she heard someone's footsteps approaching her.

"I thought I told you to leave," when she opened her eyes though it wasn't some shy servant girl but Titus his eyes dancing with amusement as he looked her body over appreciatively.

"What are you doing?"

"Joining you, of course." He replied still grinning and disrobed before she could protest. The steam from the hot water floated around his muscular legs. Seraphi looked him over he was so different from his brother both in temperament and looks. Even though her Balem was attractive she thought that smile Titus always wore made him so much more handsome than the serious and stony face of her oldest child.

Titus sat on the other side of her his wide shoulders looming above the clear water and rested his arms on the edge of the tub relaxing. "You're lucky."

"Oh?

"You gets to have great tits forever," he finished.

Seraphi kicked him, "That's not a polite thing to say to your mother," she protested half heartily, secretly enjoying his bawdy jokes, it been so long since she laughed. Balem made her feel like she almost forgot how to laugh.

"You're perfection." He said this time not laughing or even smiling. Seraphi blushed hoping she could explain it with the room being so hot. But Titus rose to his knees coming closer to her until he was cupping her face gently in his hand. Balem was never as gentle as Titus. Titus was a sweet poison. In one move he was kissing her deeply.

Balem eventually found her like she knew he would. She suspected it was her daughter Kalique who tipped him off about her where abouts. Titus told his sister where they were only a few days before, Seraphi surmised that Balem bribed her with the deed to some planet to get it out of her. It wouldn't be hard; her daughter never lacked for cunning and manipulativeness. She was her mother's daughter in that way. Kalique was jealous that her mother never came to her, she hated being ignored.

Balem dragged her away, kicking and screaming, threatening to kill Titus if he tried to retaliate.

Balem was furious, he was always half mad, in her absense his instabilty got worst. He was frightening so Seraphi played the doting mother again in order to calm him down.  
Other times her anger got the best of her, how dare he take her away fron her other child where she was happy, so she goaded him into pointless fights.

After one particularly brutal encounter he pinned her to the wall of the throne room. His hands capturing her wrist as his hips pressed hard against her, she could feel his arousal and suddenly Seraphi understood him. She kissed him passionately and ended up with her naked on top on the throne.

Titus swaggered into their quarters as if he did so a hundred times before. Balem glowered in the corner while Seraphi jumped in his arms.

Titus was jovial as ever inviting her to a party he was attending later. He popped a bottle of champagne taking a long drink from it and pressing it to her waiting lips and watching enticed as she tipped her head and drank.

"How do you stand it?!" Titus asked her one night, Seraphi looked at him puzzeled and he elaborated, "Balem!" He spat out like his name tasted foul.

"Maybe I enjoy you two fighting over me like children." Seraphi cooly responded brushing her dark wavey hair which had gotten so messy during the party which Titus made an absolute fool of himself and therefore her. Seraphi wished she never agreed to attend, it was not proper for a queen such as herself to keep herself around unruley and uncivilized hanger oners that her son liked to call friends.

Titus was drunk, empty bottles of expensive champagne and wine bottles circled him. He was always the most decandent child, but unlike Balem he lacked the drive work hard. He lounged on the couch in her room and suddenly she didn't think him so grand and beautiful anymore. He lustily tried to hit on her before he passed out. Seraphi called for her servants to clean him and his mess up in disgust and told Belam to order him away in the morning.

"You come back here again I'll kill you and her got it?!" He threatened holding a blade to her other son's throat.

"Mother?" Titus cried out to her desperately.

Seraphi pretended she didn't hear, absurd because her recent bath in Rejevenex meant that she had perfect hearing and walked away. Maybe she should stop blaiming Balem for everything. After all he was his mother's son.


End file.
